You Are the Moon
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: Sanji can't sleep. To make matters a little worse, he's stuck alone with Zolo. Sanji x Zolo fluff. T for language.


Alright, this isn't my usual type of fanfic, but I thought I'd test out how this works for me. Plus, the idea's been with me for a while, and I know no one will write this, so yah. This fic was set in motion when I heard You Are the Moon by The Hush Sound.

**Couple/s: **Sanji x Zolo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or anything I reference or use in this fanfic.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and Toei Animation. 4Kids ruined it. Sanji does NOT smoke LOLLIPOPS x_x

You Are the Moon belongs to The Hush Sound.

**Warning: **T for language.

R&R.

--

Sanji went out to the deck of the Thousand Sunny. It was a rather chilly night, and he felt the calm signalling they were nearing an island. He stared out at the ocean, the clouds hiding the stars and moon and shrouding everything in darkness. "It's so peaceful lately," Sanji commented to his empty surroundings.

"It's really dark out here." someone said from behind him.

Sanji turned around, "Wha-- Zolo. W-what are you doing here?"

Zolo raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you blushing?"

Sanji covered the half of his face not conviniently hidden by hair, "Wh-what the hell are you talking about!? I-I'm not blushing!"

Zolo ignored him and walked to his side, leaning on the ship's railing, "It's dark out here. Doesn't it make you feel kinda lonely without the moonlight?"

Sanji, spooked by Zolo, leaned on the railing as well as he tried to calm back down, "I-I guess... never thought of you as a poet."

Zolo shot a death-glare at Sanji, "Don't ever say that again."

Sanji uncovered his face, now being fully calm, "Alright, alright, sorry. Isn't it a little late for a sleeper as heavy as you to be out?"

"The earlier I wake, the longer I can practice."

"....Right..." Sanji didn't really believe him.

Zolo _was_ holding his massive weights, though, and promptly left to his usual spot to train. Sanji watched him, feeling his mind go to ideas he didn't quite want to think of. _Zolo's so calm.. he's kinda cute.. What the hell am I thinking. Girls, girls, girls, Nami-san, Nami-san, Nami... Zolo. _

Sanji looked up at the sky to see the moon shine from behind a few thin clouds. The light bounced off Zolo's sweat and made him shimmer. Zolo took a small breath-break, and Sanji watched the light reflect and refract from Zolo and the ocean's waves. Sanji checked the position of the sky and guessed it was near midnight. "Yo, Zolo, it's like... midnight. It's a bit early even for you!"

Zolo was asleep. Sanji sighed. He took out a mirror, testing it's reflectiveness on the moolight, and faced it to shine the dawn's light into Zolo's eyes. _At least he'll wake up early like he wants, _Sanji thought, feeling the small thrill of doing something relatively mean to Zolo.

He tried to stop his thoughts from returning, but they did._ Zolo is strong... determined.. what the hell am I thinking!? I sound like I'm going gay for Zolo... maybe I am. Goddamnit... what is wrong with me!?_

***

Zolo held a hand to his face as the reflected light from Sanji's mirror fell into his eyes. He yawned, taking in his surroundings. It was barely dawn, and he was sitting on the deck next to his huge weights. He tracked down the mirror and held it up. On the back, two things were scribbled in marker. One was "Property of Sanji" and the other was "You are the Moon". _You are the moon? _Zolo thought to himself, _Curly-brow's even girlier than I thought._

Zolo went back to the men's room, tossing the mirror at Sanji's head. It hit it's mark with a thud like an empty coconut, which made Zolo feel happy. Sanji mumbled in his sleep and reached a hand lazily to touch the place where a bump would form before long, "..........Zzzz...."

Zolo sighed. He was getting hungry from training at night. He prodded Sanji, "Yo, shit-cook, wake--"

Now closer to him, Zolo could hear what Sanji was mumbling. "Zolo..... you are..... the moon...."

--

I'm evil and proud of it 3 You know what, this kinda story is fun D


End file.
